


love is watching (someone die) *joshler*

by soulmeetingbody



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmeetingbody/pseuds/soulmeetingbody
Summary: so who's gonna watch you die?josh just wants to forget about the world, drown it outbut there's a boy in the emergency room with tear-stained cheeks and he won't stop crying





	love is watching (someone die) *joshler*

**Author's Note:**

> this is the start of a whole new fic! aaa!  
> tw for suicidal thoughts please look after urself <3

josh didn't want to be alive.  
he had a craving for nothing and everything and wasn't satisfied by his own existence.  
he felt no good, only numb, empty, alone  
so when he ends up in the emergency room, arms plastered and head throbbing he's mad.  
his mom sits next to him, hands clasped in prayer for the son she was so afraid of losing. 

he's sick of waiting.  
josh has been stuck in the hospital for 3 hours, his mom asleep in the chair next to him.  
he's sick of the noise, the coughs, the shuffling of feet and the boy across the room who just won't stop crying.  
the boy's been across from josh for 2 hours, sobbing and sniffling into his knees.  
josh doesn't remember who the boy came in with or if the boy even came in with anyone. 

he's so sick of the crying.  
so he gets up, making his way across the room and mess of chairs.  
"shut up," he says.  
the boy cries harder.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll update this pretty quick, it's only a prelude so expect longer chapters !  
> thank u


End file.
